How We Got Here
by tydavislover
Summary: Chapter 2 is up!! Why did Abby say no to Carter's proposal? Will they stay together or not? Co-written with starbright! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

***Disclaimer: We don't own anything.***  
  
***Author's Note: This takes place in the restruarant during A Thousand Cranes. The first part begins in 2007.  
  
Co-written by Starbright.  
  
How We Got Here  
  
Chapter 1  
  
2007  
  
Abby and Carter were sitting in their living room with their daugther sitting next to them. Abby and Carter both smiled at their daugther. They both thought that this would never happened, but it did, they had been married for 3 years. Megan went and sat down on Abby's lap. Abby smiled at her 2 year old daugther, Megan. Abby then turned to face Carter.  
  
"I remember the first time you propose to me," Abby smiled as she thought about it.  
  
"You said no," Carter said as he put his arms around Abby. Abby then started to think about 4 years ago when it all started and how they got to where they are now.  
  
Flashback to 2003  
  
"Abby, I know this is kind of a surprise, but I have grown so close to you this last year and I don't know what we would have done without each other, and I don't ever want to find out. Abigail Lockhart, will you do me the great honor in becoming my wife?" Carter asked as he got down on one knee in front of Abby's chair. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Was he proposing to her? She wondered.  
  
"I... Oh my... Carter," she began softly moving her hand from her mouth.  
  
"Abby, will you marry me?" Carter asked as he looked up at her. Abby looked at him with the ring in his hands.  
  
"I....I," Abby studdered. Carter frowned slightly.  
  
"Abby?" he asked, confused.  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't," Abby cried softly. She stood up and ran out of the empty restraurant. Carter stood up as he watched her leave. He frowned. What was wrong? She was the one that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, there was no one else for him, he thought she loved him, but maybe he was wrong. He sighed and placed the ring in his pocket. He looked at their table and he hit one of the nicely folded napkins on the table. He walked out of the restraurant and started to walk to his car more confused than ever. He needed to find Abby, and find out what happened.  
  
***  
  
I can't believe that he proposed to me. I want to say yes, but just can't, not after what happened with Richard. I know John loves me and I love him very much, but just can't do that. . I don't know what to think anymore. My mom and Eric need me! Abby thought to herself as walked along the waterfront. Why did Carter have to propose to me, I'm so confused, just when I thought our realtionship was going well, he had to do this. She started to cry, as she sat down on the couch. What am I going to do?  
  
***  
  
Carter looked everywhere for Abby when suddenly he realized exactly where she would be. He thought to himself as he saw Abby sitting on the bench. He saw her crying. He went up to her, and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It is going to be okay," he said. He needed to know why she wouldn't marry him, but right now all he cared about was that she was okay. Abby jumped and stood and turned around to meet Carter's eyes.  
  
" John," she said shocked that he was standing in front of her. She didn't think that he would want anything to do with her after she rejected, but he was here making sure she was okay. Maybe I was wrong, maybe he is nothing like Richard, and marrying him would be exactly what she needed.  
  
"John, I'm sorry," she said as he sat down next to her. Carter took a hold of her hand.  
  
"Tell me what is wrong," Abby looked up at Carter. He was everything to her, how could she tell him that she was scary to marry him. She took a deep breath.  
  
"This has something to do about what happened back at the restaurant," Carter asked. She looked at him,and smiled slightly.  
  
"Abby, it was my fault I shouldn't have rush you like that, we haven't ever dated for a year,"  
  
" Carter.. it is not that," she said.  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer: We don't own anything. ***  
  
Co-written by starbright   
  
How We Got Here   
  
Chapter 2   
  
"I just..." Abby began nervously. Why did he have to ask me this? She looked into his eyes and could see that he was confused.   
  
"What is it, Abby? Do you not love me?" Carter asked sounding hurt. Abby shook her head and looked up at him   
  
briefly.  
  
"No! John, I do love you, but I can't marry you! I like it just the way it is, just us dating. Why do we have to get married?" she asked softly. He was so confused. I love her, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her, I thought she felt the same way, he thought to himself.   
  
"Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I thought that you felt the same way!" Carter said firmly. Abby sniffled.   
  
"Well, I don't, not yet and I don't know if I ever will, Carter! What if our marriage turns out exactly how my last marriage did," Abby asked frustrated.   
  
"It won't," Carter said looking as he took a hold of her hand. "You trust me, don't you?"   
  
"Of course, I do, but I just can't commit to something like this right now," Abby said sadly.  
  
"I want to, John, but I can't do it yet! I," Abby began.   
  
"We can have a long engagement, Abby. Getting engaged doesn't mean we have to get married right away. I am sorry that you think I am pushing you into this," Carter said gently touching her shoulder. Abby held back tears. She looked at Carter; he was being so understanding and kind. She wanted to say yes right then and there, but she couldn't.   
  
"I just can't, Carter. I am too scared. I don't think I can take that risk again! If you don't understand that, then maybe you never really knew me," Abby said firmly. Carter sighed.   
  
"I understand, but you love me, don't you?" Carter asked.   
  
"Of course I do," Abby said, smiling slightly.   
  
"Why can't you just understand that, I want to be with you, I just can't marry you, yet," Abby said. Carter shook his head.   
  
"Fine," Carter said. Abby looked at him. She knew he was hurting, but so was she.   
  
"I'll see you later?" she asked, meaning her apartment. Carter shook his head.   
  
"No," he said and began to walk away from her. Abby began crying, again.   
  
"I'm sorry. You just don't understand," she cried over and over as she gently rocked herself back and forth.   
  
**  
  
The next day, Abby was eating her breakfast, and all she could think about was Carter. Why did I have to say no to him? Don't I want to spend the rest of my life with him? She sighed; she was so confused about everything. When suddenly there was a knock at the door. She opened the door.   
  
"John," Abby replied. "What are you doing here; I didn't think I would see you." Carter walked into the apartment.   
  
"I'm sorry about yesterday; I shouldn't have left like that. I was just so upset about how everything went. But I   
  
understand that you are scared about getting married, and I'm not going to say anymore about it," he said as he leaned   
  
over and kissed her. She looked up at him.   
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you, it is just I never thought that I would want to get married again," she   
  
said. Not until I met you, she thought to herself. But she was still afraid about getting married and there wasn't much that he could do to change her mind.   
  
"Why don't we sit down?" Abby suggested.   
  
"Sure," Carter said, as they sat down on the couch. She took a hold of his hand.   
  
"You are my best friend, you were there for me when I needed you, and when we got together, and I was the happiest I have even been before but…" she stopped in mid sentence. He looked at her.   
  
"What is it?" he asked.   
  
"This is really hard for me to do," she said, as tear started to fall down her cheeks. Carter hugged her.   
  
"Tell me what is wrong," She took a deep breath before she begun again.   
  
"I know that you want to get married, and have a family, but I'm not the person to do it with. I don't think I will even   
  
want to have kids, as I don't want to pass on the disease that my mom and brother has to my kids. All I ever wanted is for you to be happy, and if that means us breaking up, then that is what I'm going to do." Carter looked at her sadly.   
  
"But Abby, I love you. Yes, I want kids, but only with you. We don't have to have kids of our own, we can adopt." Abby looked up at Carter.   
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm breaking up with you. Now, can you just please go before I change my mind?" she said, as she started walking away from him.   
  
"But…"   
  
"John, just go, please!" she shouted. Carter looked back at her, and could see that she was crying.   
  
"I love you Abby Lockhart, I always will," he whispered as he left the apartment She looked and saw that he was gone.   
  
She couldn't believe what she did, but it was for the best. But if it was for the best, why did she feel like a part of her was missing.   
  
"I love you John Carter, and that this why I did this for you."   
  
To be continued... 


End file.
